1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a swing for exercise or amusement with which the user can swing either in a conventional manner through a smaller arc or through a complete circular arc of 360.degree..
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swings are described in prior art for amusement or exercise purposes, but none are described wherein a person might rotate through a complete circular arc of 360.degree. by one's own momentum. Likewise, patents are described wherein devices are available for the operator of the swing for assistance in gaining initial momentum. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 294,983 (1884) discloses a swing wherein the operator might provide initial momentum by means of a lever and a cord; U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,671 also discloses an assist device by which the operator of the swing may add momentum to the swing. U.S. Pat. No. 583,876 (1897) describes a swing and churn atachment consisting of a frame properly balanced and mounted with a swing pivoted therein, provided with seats, foot-rests, springs, lever, and cords operating the same, together with a mechanism for operating the churn. U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,547 (1946) describes a power-driven swing which drives a crankshaft associated with the swing so as to apply force to the swing in one direction only. There is, then, an obvious void in the marketplace which can be filled and meet with considerable consumer demand by means of a swing that would enable the operator to be assisted in obtaining initial momentum that would enable the operator of the swing to rotate about a complete 360.degree. circular arc.